dexterslabfandomcom-20200222-history
Dexter
'Dexter (born August 6 2001) '''is a 11-year-old genius boy, who has a secret laboratory and is the main character of Dexter's Labrotory. His intelligence makes him the brain of the family. He`s usually working on gizmos and gadgets but his 15 year-old sister Dee Dee is always messing him up and blowing him up in his own lab. Personality Dexter is normally in conflict with his ditzy 15 year old sister Dee Dee. Dexter, though highly intelligent, often fails at what he has set out to do when he becomes overexcited and makes careless choices. He manages to keep the lab a secret from his clueless, cheerful parents, who amusingly never notice any evidence of the laboratory, even when it was right before their eyes. Despite coming from a typical all-American family, Dexter speaks with an accent, a reference to Tartakovsky's own accent that he spoke with during childhood. Dexter's favorite superhero is Major Glory. Voice He is voiced by Christine Cavanaugh in the show's first second and third seasons and Candi Milo in the show's third and fourth seasons. Appearances Dexter is very short, has red curly hair, semi-circular glasses, a trainglular nose, white lab coat with a black button, purple gloves, and black boots. Relationship Dexter is normally in conflict with his ditzy older sister, Dee Dee, who always mysteriously gains access to his lab no matter what he does to try to keep her out. Dee Dee eludes all manner of security and, once inside, delights in playing in the lab, often destroying all of his creations and often by pushing the wrong buttons on an invention. This is often preceded by Dee Dee asking "Oooooh, what does ''this button do?", without waiting for an answer. Despite her hyperactive personality, Dee Dee sometimes makes more logical decisions than Dexter, or even gives him helpful advice. Trivia *Dexter's last name is never revealed. *In an episode, Dexter says his favorite color is orange, but in a previous episode he stated his favorite color was blue. *Dexter's Grandfather also has a secret laboratory. *Dexter's arch-nemesis is Mandark. *Dexter's astrological sign was first shown to be Capricorn, but since he was born around in the end of March, he is actually Aries. *Dexter also appears as one of the main protagonists in Bleedman's webcomic, PowerPuff Girls Doujinshi. During this webcomic, he is portrayed less arrogant and more mature than his original TV counterpart, reasonably because he has been grieving over the death of his beloved sister, Dee Dee. He also develops a romantic relationship with Blossom, another main protagonist, as the webcomic progresses. *Dexter resembles Dr. N. Gin from the Crash Bandicoot series, despite the missile in N. Gin's head. *It could be likely that Dexter's middle name is Milo and his last name could be Cavanaugh after the last names of his two voice actors. Which means his full name could be Dexter Milo Cavanaugh. Relationships *Dee Dee is his big sister, he considers his sister to be stupid, clumsy, and inferior to him, most ironically when Dee Dee tricks him with urban myths and false information about certain diseases. Dee Dee also enjoys succeeding where Dexter fails, whether its beating him at an unnecessary game or skill (such as beating him in a snowball fight or basketball), or entering a contest just because Dexter is in it and winning (such as finding the "golden diskette" to win a tour of professor Hawk's laboratory). On rare occasions Dee Dee and Dexter work together, he also rarely shows affection to her. While Dexter seems harsh to Dee Dee his feelings are generally quite justified as Dee Dee continually destroys parts of his lab, though their relationship becomes less adverserial as the show progresses, merely becoming a normal brother/sister rivalry rather than the outright cruelty they could show each other in early episodes. *Mandark is Dexter’s arch-nemesis, and often attempts to humiliate him amongst the scientific community (normally just himself and Dexter), or to get a higher grade than him. Mandark also owns a robot similar to Dexter’s, which he uses to fight him with in an anime-style fashion. Besides the robot, Mandark in depicted as the virtual opposite of Dexter: he has an enormous lab and an equally impressive number of inventions. Mandark is slightly less clever than Dexter. Mandark happens to have a crush on Dee Dee, Dexter's older sister, something Dexter uses to his advantage many times. When he first appeared on the show, he was shown to be signifigantly more capable than Dexter, but after the shows revamp, his advantage decreased somewhat, leaving him and Dexter on a more equal ground. *Dad is his father, normally tends to show favoritism to Dee Dee for her athletic prowess, but will occasionally side with Dexter when facing a challenge between the sexes (such as the snowball war between Dee Dee and Dexter, which he treats as a life-and-death matter in which Dexter must avenge his father being hit with a snowball thrown by Dexter's mother back in college). Dad is also depicted as unreasonably hostile towards Dexter when he interferes with a sports-related activity such as watching the "biggest golf match of the year" or breaking his bowling trophy. *Mom is his mother, appears to be fairly close to his mother, and appears to have inherited his intellect from her. He is sometimes embarassed by her, such as when she kept causing a ruckus at a chess tournament in an effort to cheer him on and ended up getting him disqualified. *Douglas E. Mordecai III is the friend of Dexter. Gallery Dexter-dexters-laboratory-13130849-445-567.jpg Dexter-dexters-laboratory-13130752-445-620.jpg dexterslab.jpg 506_a.jpg 1203856-dexters_lab_753378.jpg clip-art-dexters-laborsatory-660349.jpg images.jpeg imagesa.jpeg tumblr_lfidtqOWPx1qbb056o1_400.png|Dexter makes a cameo appearance in Powerpuff Girls 444px-Powergloves_meme.jpg|Dexter and his summoned powergloves in Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi Rabdexter.PNG|Dexter as a Rabbit castDexter.jpg|Dexter in Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi Category:Characters Category:Characters